Ballet Stellaire
by Nebuleuse Trifide
Summary: Il était une fois une jolie promesse, qui devînt une belle illusion.    Réponse au concours: "Premier Sortilège"


Ballet Stellaire

* * *

« Un jour, les étoiles danseront pour moi! » avait une fois prêté serment une fillette à la longue chevelure sombre lors d'un repas de famille.

Dans le comté de Durham, juste aux abords du fleuve Wear, se trouvait une demeure qui était on ne peut plus... particulière. Effectivement, les buissons et arbres se trouvant dans le jardin avaient la fâcheuse tendance à faire bouger leurs branches dans le but de divertir ou repousser ceux qui les admiraient. Et ce jour-là, ils ne semblaient guère enclins à se laisser approcher, encore moins à accepter de se faire titiller par la brunette résidant dans les lieux. Ils avaient bien fait passer le message à la petite impudente qui avait voulu les piétiner en leur grimpant dessus comme une vulgaire paysanne. Autant dire qu'après avoir été jetée au sol et traînée dans la terre humide, elle avait rebroussé chemin en direction de la bâtisse pour s'y réfugier.

Mais y serait-elle plus en sécurité?

Rien n'était moins certain, car certains objets s'animaient tout seuls comme s'ils étaient dotés d'une conscience propre, et tous ne lui voulaient pas du bien. Dans le salon, le plumeau s'évertuait à caresser délicatement les bibelots posés sur un modeste buffet, bien que cela fût inutile: la demeure était si propre que l'on aurait pu y manger par terre, sans assiette. La maîtresse de maison ne plaisantait pas avec la propreté.

Le fait était que la petite Aurora Sinistra, du haut de ses six printemps, bien qu'elle ne fût pas très grande de sa personne, n'éprouvait aucun sentiment de peur. Elle avait toujours vécu dans cette atmosphère. Cependant, une chose était anormale: de tous les habitants de la demeure, elle était la seule à ne pas pouvoir se servir de la magie.

Bien sûr, elle était trop jeune pour posséder une baguette. Mais le plus inquiétant restait qu'elle n'avait jamais encore ressenti la moindre manifestation magique. On mettait ça sur le compte de l'âge. Mais la tante Druella avait sifflé quelque chose sur une déficience à vie chez certaines personnes d'origine sorcière. On les qualifiait de « cracmols », et dans une famille telle que celle des Black: ils n'était pas bon ton d'en faire parti. Cela inquiétait Aurora, cependant ses responsables légaux n'étaient pas du genre à se soucier de cette sorte de détails, et dans les faits, elle n'était en rien liée à cette noble lignée.

Effectivement, sa tante Verena s'était mariée à un sorcier issu de haut lignage: Alphard Black. Aurora affectionnait beaucoup ce dernier, entre autres, parce qu'il portait le nom d'une l'étoile, la plus brillante de la constellation de l'Hydre !La petite brune aimait sincèrement les étoiles, elle ne pouvait qu'admirer ceux ayant l'immense honneur d'avoir reçu un prénom issu des cieux. Mais aussi les envier. Elle déplorait de n'être que l'aurore alors qu'elle aurait adoré naître astre, elle aussi...

Les parents de la petite fille étaient dans l'impossibilité de s'occuper d'elle, ainsi sa charge avait été confiée à sa tante et son oncle, son grand-père paternel veillait lui aussi, à sa bonne éducation. Ce dernier avait été chercheur en astronomie dans sa jeunesse, mais à présent, il se consacrait à la pédagogie en enseignant au sein l'École de Magie et Sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne.

Son obsession, sa passion viscérale des cieux avait été transmise à la dernière née issue de sa chair et de son sang. Aurora. Son Aurore. Celle dont l'apparition avait fait revenir le soleil dans sa vie, celle dont la naissance avait donné des couleurs chaleureuses à son monde en demi-teintes... comme Symetrius Sinistra se plaisait souvent à le dire: il était était hypnotisé par les étoiles et aimé par la douce illumination du lever du jour, un homme comblé en somme !

Sans doute serait-il moins heureux de sa descendance s'il la voyant en cet instant... Tout essoufflée par sa course, elle présentait un tableau qui n'était vraiment pas à son avantage. Son collant collant blanc filé, déchiré au niveau des genoux arborait de magnifiques égratignures, symbole de sa survie face au courroux des arbres centenaires jaloux de sa jeunesse, et de son agilité. La robe qu'il lui avait offerte était couverte de boue et de traces d'herbe, sans compter les petits accrocs dont l'immaculé et luxueux jupon devait à actuellement subir la présence. Si l'elfe de maison la croisait, il se lamenterait: pour elle - d'avoir eu mal, mais aussi de son prochain labeur lors de la lessive à la fin de la journée.

Le plus silencieusement qu'elle le pût, la petite guerrière vaincue revînt sur ses terres la mine contrite, ses chaussures laissaient des traces boueuses, au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait de petites broussailles tombaient de ses cheveux. Sa tante qui aimait tant la propreté serait furieuse, la chose était assurée, et Aurora n'avait pas du tout envie de la croiser. A cette pensée, elle frissonna.

Comme un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul, elle sursauta en entendant un « clapt ! » des plus sonores, espérant que ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle songeait, elle entreprit de fuir le plus rapidement possible son assaillant. Si son cœur loupait des battements et que ses poumons ne supportaient plus le surplus ou le manque d'air, que sa peau rougissait et chauffait pour lui remémorer qu'elle était vivante, elle savait qu'un terrible danger était actuellement à ses trousses. Il fallait fuir pour assurer sa sauvegarde.

Elle courait, courait, gravissant les marches deux à deux à cause de ses petites jambes qui ne pouvaient en faire plus, malheureusement. Elle jura silencieusement une vilaine parole dont elle ignorait le sens mais qu'elle avait entendue lors d'une virulente conversation qu'avait eu oncle Alphard avec son frère Cygnus. Son agresseur se rapprochait, la petite le sentait. Loin de se pétrifier sur place, elle accéléra sa cavalcade, ne manquant pas de renverser un petit secrétaire qui était sur son chemin: peut-être qu'il retarderait son assaillant !

Était-il utile de préciser qu'elle n'avait absolument pas touché ce meuble? Elle même aurait eu l'occasion de le constater, si elle n'avait pas eu l'esprit si occupé à prendre la poudre de cheminette.

Ses pieds lui faisaient mal, car ses chaussures avaient été achetées la veille; elle ne pouvait plus continuer, mais on est capable de bien de choses lorsqu'on est guidé par le désespoir_._ Sa gorge était nouée par l'angoisse, mais elle voyait la porte de son salut se rapprocher rapidement. Elle était sauvée ! Avertie par le « schlack ! » menaçant elle se baissa, tandis que le portrait du grand-père Pollux hurlait:

« Même mort, on ne me laisse en paix, on m'attaque! On m'agresse, dans ma propre maison! Maudit, soit-il maudit, ce fichu... » mais la petite ne l'entendait plus bougonner, elle venait d'ouvrir la porte à la volée, et de la refermer violemment derrière elle, pour s'y coller le dos: en vue du choc à venir. Puis elle repensa à tout ce qui venait se passer, le cœur battant.

« Tante Verena ne sera pas contente. Oncle Alphard s'inquiètera en découvrant le caphar... -néo?... -naüm? Le Caparnatruc! Mais ensuite il rira, et Tante Verena oubliera tout. Oh oui! Oncle Alphard est tellement scintillant que je ne serai pas punie ! » exulta la petite demoiselle qui reprenait peu à peu ses couleurs naturelles.

Un coup brusque et peu aimable percuta l'autre côté de la porte. Vers le haut, bien, bien au dessus de sa tête. Puis, trois « bam ! » successifs vers le bas de la porte. Puis encore deux coups. Mais elle était en sûreté, il ne pourrait pas déverrouiller la porte... il était trop petit pour atteindre la poignée, et n'avait pas de bras pour pouvoir la toucher!

Le savon ensorcelé de Tante Verena. Objet maléfique qui poursuivait ceux ayant oublier de sa laver les mains, s'étant salis en jouant.

Alors que le silence s'installait, Aurora leva la tête vers le plafond. Ce dernier était enchanté : son grand père s'était chargé de l'ensorceler, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse admirer le ciel étoilé et apprendre la structure des différentes constellations. Ainsi, la fillette connaissait bien plus de noms d'étoiles et systèmes stellaires que de fruits et légumes...

Les yeux rivés vers le ciel artificiel, elle effectua ses exercices avec application. Si elle connaissait toutes les étoiles, elle deviendrait un jour la reine du ciel, et les étoiles danseraient et chanteraient pour elle ! Mais pour l'heure, elle tâchait de conquérir les constellations, sur les quatre-vingt-huit, elle en connaissait... combien? En tout cas, plus que tous ses doigts et orteils réunis!

« Andromeda! Apus! Ara! Aries! Auriga! Cancer! Cassiopeia! Chamaeleon! Cygnus! Drago! Gemini! Hydra! Hydrus! Leo! Lupus! Musca! Norma! Orion! Pavo! Pegasus! Pyxis! Sagittarius! Scorpius! Taurus! Vela! Virgo! » scandait-t-elle pendant qu'obéissant à son appel, les corps célestes défilaient devant ses prunelles noires habitées par l'exultation, et par la lumière que renvoyait les amas scintillants.

Elle se détacha de la porte, oubliant son assaillant pour se diriger au centre de la pièce et tendre les mains vers son futur royaume. Si elle regardait les bouts de ses doigts, on aurait pu croire qu'elle allait pouvoir s'en saisir, de ces merveilleuses étoiles, de ses magnifiques sujettes en devenir. Encore un peu plus haut, elle tendit les bras, elle voulait tant les attraper! Les attraper! Dans ses mains! Et danser avec, comme dans les bals des contes! Elle tournoyait et tournoyait encore sur elle-même faisant s'envoler son jupon souillé de terre et virevolter le tissus de sa robe, de plus en plus vite! Poussant ses bras de plus en plus haut! Elle pourrait les toucher, les agripper, et valser avec elle! Juste un peu plus haut! Elle était si petite, et elles si brillantes, si attirantes. Elle ne leur voulait aucun mal, elle ne voulait pas les capturer, juste danser, danser avec les étoiles!

Prisonnière de sa frénésie, elle ne sentait pas une douce chaleur l'irradier, lui réchauffer le cœur, lui animer l'âme. Elle n'entendit pas non plus la porte s'ouvrir...

Verena Black avait le souffle coupé, elle qui s'était préparée à s'époumoner contre sa nièce, ne pipait mot, bien trop captivée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Autour de sa nièce volaient des petites sphères blanches - plus minuscules et luisantes que des lucioles – interprétant un spectacle dirigé par une Aurora digne d'une danseuse Étoile en devenir. Enchaînant les pas avec une rigueur mesurée malgré sa folie passagère, la fillette faisait corps avec les étoiles artificielles qui avaient quitté leur ciel pour esquisser à ses côtés un ballet empreint d'une grâce céleste. Un ballet dont l'enfant ne pouvait être témoin car elle était tellement absorbée par la danse, qu'elle ne semblait pas réaliser ce qui se passait.

Son regard n'était plus que reflet des rayons lumineux se dégageant des corps stellaires de pacotille, qui lui mettaient de la poudre d'or et d'argent aux yeux.

Une belle illusion, un ballet stellaire.

L'adulte sortit de sa contemplation, et se rua hors de la pièce de la pièce en s'écriant du haut des escaliers:

« Papa ! Alphard ! Venez !Vite !»

* * *

En espérant que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire cet OS que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.


End file.
